


where the pleasant fountains lie

by hollyblue2



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (slightly nsfw header image), Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Dean's hopeless insults, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Prostate Milking, Restraints, bottom!Dean, short (surprising) refractory period, slight switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Castiel quirks a brow and decides to capitulate to Dean’s wayward demands, crawling between Dean’s legs. He soothes his hands up the back of Dean's calves and thighs and stopping teasingly close to his cock. Dean grumbles at him, shifting his hips and pressing his forehead into the pillow.





	where the pleasant fountains lie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Kink Bingo for the square prostate milking :)
> 
> Title from Shakespeare!

*******

Cas has him face down, spread-eagled on their bed, a towel rolled up under his hips. He’s tied Dean to the bedposts with soft rope, tight enough that Dean can barely wiggle. He smiles, cocking his head to fully appreciate the view. Dean’s ass, bare and perfect before him, freckles dotting the skin there and travelling up his back. Dean pulls at his restraints impatiently, but it just means Cas gets to watch Dean’s back and shoulder muscles go taut under his skin.

“C’mon Cas! Stop watching my ass and get your fingers in me!” Dean demands, turning his head to look back at him.

Castiel quirks a brow and decides to capitulate to Dean’s wayward demands, crawling between Dean’s legs. He soothes his hands up the back of Dean's calves and thighs and stopping teasingly close to his cock. Dean grumbles at him, shifting his hips and pressing his forehead into the pillow.  With Dean’s ass presented so perfectly for him, he bends down and presses biting kisses to Dean's ass cheeks.

Dean whimpers and Castiel laves at the marks he knows he’s left behind. “You ready, Dean?”

“I was ready half an hour ago,” Dean growls. Castiel swats him once for that, earning a grunt from Dean. He watches Dean’s skin pinken where he hit him and smiles.

“No need for insolence, Dean, the more you grumble, the longer I’ll draw this out. We have all night.” Castiel leans forward, nosing at the small of Dean’s back, pressing feather light kisses to the freckles he can see there and listening to Dean practically purr beneath him. It’s a sound that makes Castiel want to drag this out for years if he can just hear that sound.

However, Dean's impatience won't last forever, and he really wants to make Dean come tonight, at least twice.

Castiel lubricates his fingers and spreads Dean's ass cheeks so he can see Dean's hole. He rubs his thumb against Dean's rim and slowly works his thumb inside. Dean's back arches with the sensation and Cas swaps his thumb for two fingers, sliding them gently into Dean's ass.

Dean moans quietly and bucks his hips impatiently. It gives him the perfect excuse to really take his time, they've got all night after all. Castiel finds Dean's prostate easily, rubbing both his fingers against it and feeling as Dean clenches around him. He keeps the movement going until Dean's panting and squirming in the restraints, then he stops.

Dean whines and Castiel carries on, rubbing and rubbing against the gland. Underneath Dean's raised hips, he can see just how hard Dean is, but the cock ring he slid on earlier is doing its job in staving off Dean's orgasm. He's leaking all over the towel that they set down for just this reason and Castiel smiles.

He works Dean over and over until the noises Dean's making are indecipherable and he's just grunting and rolling his hips in time with Castiel's fingers rubbing tirelessly over the sensitive gland.

Dean's shaking from the stimulation so Castiel reaches below Dean and takes off the cock ring and pumps his fingers in and out of Dean's hole with enthusiasm. His fingers are beginning to cramp but he ignores it in favour of Dean's pleasure.

Castiel listens as Dean gets closer to the edge, his moans ranging from quiet keens to loud shouts and a bodily effort to back onto Castiel’s fingers to just get himself off. The desperation coming from Dean is turning Castiel on more than he imagined, and his own cock is hard and leaking in his pants. He strains not to think about it, shifting himself between Dean’s legs and pressing down firmer. If there’s one thing that’s going to happen today, it’s that Dean’s going to come and Castiel isn’t going to touch his cock.

“Cas!” grunt. Dean pleads below him and finally, with something akin to a half scream, half yelp, Dean spills all over the towel they put down. His body goes lax and he can barely keep his own head up, eyes closing blissfully. Dean pants into the sheets, squirming when his cock touches the towel and a whole new level of over-sensitivity takes over. Dean squeaks as Castiel removes his fingers and he wipes them off on the towel before lying down next to Dean, almost just as exhausted.

“Fuck,” Dean murmurs and turns his head to rest it on Castiel’s shoulder. “Fuck…” he reiterates.

Castiel’s chuckle rumbles in his chest. “I’ve reduced the great Dean Winchester into brainless swearing,” Castiel kneels up and unties Dean, rubbing out the red marks on his wrists and ankles from where he’d been pulling.

“Who you calling brainless… brainless,”

Castiel laughs, but it doesn’t last long as Dean pulls Cas’ hard cock from his pants and scoots down the bed enough that he can lazily wrap his lips around the head and dipping down and sucking half-heartedly. Castiel hums, willing his hips not to buck up and thrust into Dean’s mouth. Instead, he grips Dean’s hair with one hand and the bed sheets with the other and lets Dean’s hot mouth do all the work. He knows for a fact that he’s not going to last long, he’s already revved up and has been for a while.

“Dean…” he breathes. His hips press back into the bed, trying to get away from Dean’s incessant sucking. He doesn’t know why he pulls away because he wants nothing more than Dean’s hot and lazy mouth on his cock bringing him to completion, so he relaxes and lets Dean lick at his hardness. “Don't… fucking tease.” Castiel growls at Dean.

Dean responds with a throaty laugh and redirects his mouth over Castiel's cock and taking it the entire way. He drags back up slowly and Castiel is pretty sure the world is going to end if Dean doesn't get a move on.

Castiel reaches down, sliding his fingers from Dean's hair and wraps his hand around Dean's dick. He very much doubts Dean will be able to come again so quickly but it's worth the try.

Dean's dick is half hard and easily fills up as soon as his slick hand pumps it a few times. Dean’s still going strong on Castiel’s cock which makes most of Cas’ work on Dean’s cock stuttered and half-hearted. Dean’s mouth is dizzyingly good and he throws his head back against the headboard with a moan, his hand still making languorous pulls at Dean's cock in what's probably a futile attempt to bring him to orgasm.

Castiel's toes curl as Dean brings him closer to orgasm, his muscles tensing all over and he can only hope he's still giving Dean a satisfying handjob at the same time. All noise besides his own panting has been blocked out and his closes his eyes to a white sheet.

“Deaaaaan,” Castiel groans and with one particularly pleasurable suck, Castiel spills into Dean's mouth and feels as Dean swallows around him. His hips buck as overstimulation and Dean pulls off, licking his lips before mouthing at the sensitive spot beside his navel as Castiel struggles to finish Dean off the second time.

He feels when Dean eventually comes, a wet splash on his thigh and how Dean's mouth goes slack, breathing warm air over the beginnings of the mark.

They both lie still for a few moments, breathing and collecting their thoughts having been scrambled by their pleasure. Castiel runs a hand slowly through Dean's hair, making it stick up and smiles as Dean runs a thumb over the mark he was making.

He shivers as it tingles, and groans quietly.

“Didn't think I'd be able to come quite so quick after that first one,” Dean comments before returning his lips to the mark he was making. Castiel pushes him off.

“Mmm… too sensitive,” Cas apologises.

Instead of stopping completely, Dean crawls up the bed and captures Castiel's lips in a lazy kiss, their breaths warm and noses knocking against one another.

“We should probably go shower. We stink.” Dean says and breathes in, pulling himself off the bed as if it's a momentous effort.

“Can I join you?”

“‘course, just no more blow jobs or I might die or something,”

Castiel climbs off the bed, shaking his head. He follows Dean into their bathroom. “So dramatic.”

As the shower warms up, Castiel takes his time sucking and biting at where Dean's neck meets his shoulder. There's a nice purplish mark which Dean side eyes, raising a brow at Cas.

Castiel shrugs, “now we match,” They both laugh before getting into the shower. It's not long before they've both got their hands all over each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ;)


End file.
